


a visit with selene

by verity



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling, The Sandman
Genre: F/M, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-02
Updated: 2002-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 15:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verity/pseuds/verity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is madness, after all, but a dream?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. a visit with selene

**Author's Note:**

> Dreams walk in her mind whenever she isn't looking. He likes to watch her, keep an eye on her. He knows how dangerous she can be.

_**a visit with selene** \- by verity_

Dreams walk in her mind whenever she isn't looking. He likes to watch her, keep an eye on her. He knows how dangerous she can be.

"I... I... don't know, Professor," she stammers when he asks her questions in class, so he no longer asks her. He is afraid of the day when she begins to question her sanity, to question the world of imaginary shadows in which she lives. When she slips from dreams to delirium - _that _will be the final fall.

The first one when Tom Riddle left a hole in her mind, opened to dreams. And madness.

Her hair is crazy-wildfire red with little sun kissed streaks running through it, her brown eyes wide and... not vacant, just not at attention. She is bright, he has noticed that in his years of watching, but distracted. It was only three years after the incident that they found out the cause.

At least once weekly McGonagall is in a panic in the staff room - _that Weasley girl_ has taken one of her nocturnal "walks" by the lake again. No known charm or spell or ward can keep her inside the castle; Filch and Mrs. Norris have never caught her. They only know by the muddy footprints that lead up to Gryffindor Tower's dormitory for Seventh-Year girls. And to her bed.

Severus envies the girl her freedom, and, to be truthful, her slipping sanity. At times he wishes he could make his peace with reason and be done with all of that.

One day he joins her on her nightly escape from Hogwarts, her nightly pilgrimage to the lake -

"An altar to Selene?" he asks her.

She looks up; surprised, but not startled. "She is beautiful, isn't she?" she says eagerly. "She's the most lovely of them all. You, of all of them, would understand. Does she talk to you as well?"

"No. I am afraid I have not yet had that honor." He looks to the moon, full, white, and pure against an indigo silk sky. "Do you speak often with her?"

"No, Selene spends her time with those far more worthy than I! But sometimes she visits. I think she will be there tonight. You must meet her!" She extends a hand, shyly; hesitantly, he accepts it. "She will like you," she tells him firmly.

They walk to the lake hand-in-hand, where the moon shines in all her glory, reflected in the silver waters of the lake.

Dream kisses Delirium, in search of release from logic and truth; and their mortal counterparts echo their touch. Delirium was once Delight, after all - is all not right in the world? On this night?


	2. a binding contract

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**a binding contract** by verity_

_**a binding contract** by verity_

"She calls out for him in her sleep," Molly Weasley tells Hogwarts' Headmaster as she sighs, twisting her hands in the sturdy cotton print of her skirt. "I don't know what to do with her, truly, I don't, sir. It's just gotten worse since she left school. Wandering outside at all hours of the night, talking about someone named Selene - she doesn't even _recognize_ Harry. And at night - oh, Professor, it's more than I can bear! Hasn't she _any_ sense of _decency_?"

"The insane rarely do," Albus comments, a touch of humor in his voice. "A lemon drop, Molly?"

"Thank you, Professor, no." His former pupil looks rather relieved now that she's put voice to her worries. "It's just all a little much at the moment. I wouldn't dream of putting her in St. Mungo's - she's not like _that_ at all - oh, what should I _do_?"

"Well, perhaps you should ask Professor Snape that."

"What?" Molly looks up, startled.

"Certainly... he would not be adverse to caring for a young woman who adores him so. It would be a burden off your back, would it not?"

"Why I..." she says, but he can tell that she's already started to consider his words, take in the situation, and rationalize to herself the utter relief she feels at the idea of no longer being responsible for the young woman who is not -really- her daughter any longer...

"I'm not suggesting anything improper. Arranged marriages are still common in Severus's part of the wizarding world. Shall I call him up then?"

She nods, and Albus Dumbledore feels the satisfaction of a job well done...

\- - - - -

"Do you understand what I'm asking you?" Severus says to the young woman that he kissed once, six months before... the Weasley's parlor chair is equal parts ugly and comfortable, he notes.

She half-nods, her orange-red hair sliding over her eyes. "Yes. Of course." He notes how still she is, very still...

"You'll only have to sign the contract - then you'll be wed, it's all legally binding, thanks to your old Headmaster," Molly Weasley chatters amicably, nervously. He notes that neither she nor Arthur are quite sure what to think of the wealthy, but undeniably _older_ and _eccentric_ Potions master - but of course they're grateful. Very. "Would you like another cup of tea, Professor?"

"Severus," he corrects her. "Yes, please. Black." He takes the cup Ginny Weasley's mother holds out to him and sips gingerly of the tepid Earl Grey within.

The girl he is to marry suddenly reaches out and grabs the quill off the table, signing the familiar, jaggedly swirled signature that always headed her school papers. When she has finished, she tilts back her head and laughs, clasping her hands together with delight. Her eyes sparkle wickedly between half-closed lids.

Her parents look nervous.

\- - - - -

He takes her home to the Snape estate - he hasn't been there in over a year, but the House-elves have kept everything in order - and they eat dinner together. It is like a dream to him; he can't really believe that he is married to this beautiful, feral creature who gives him delightfully depraved smiles all throughout the meal, the edge of her mouth quirking up just the tiniest, most delicious bit.

Afterwards, he shows her to the bedroom, with its walk-in closet - she doesn't look at it, just shoves him back on the bed, suffocating him with her kisses. Her lips taste of the flowery wine that they drank together. Half of his robes are off before he knows what he's doing. But he doesn't stop her.

_Isn't Delirium beautiful, my precious?_ he thinks after she can only lie panting against him, her lovely pale freckled skin glistening with sweat. _I'm sure Selene would agree._


End file.
